


Schowek

by hiiibari



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiiibari/pseuds/hiiibari
Summary: Aomine i Kise, jak każda para, mają swoje wzloty i upadki. A że robiło się niebezpiecznie dla otoczenia, dobrzy przyjaciele postanowili im pomóc rozwiązać problemy i zamknęli delikwentów w małym, ciemnym i ciasnym schowku, a żeby sobie wszystko wyjaśnili. No i właśnie…





	Schowek

\- …  
\- …  
\- Długo zamierzasz tak milczeć?  
\- …  
\- Najwyraźniej długo…  
\- …  
\- Rany, rany, ale baba z ciebie, Kise.  
\- Spadaj.  
\- Mówisz. Miło cię słyszeć.  
\- Spierdalaj.  
\- Brzydko mówisz, brzydkooo.  
\- Spier-da-laj!  
\- Ała, nie kop mnie, do cholery!  
\- To się zamknij!  
\- To przestań zachowywać się jak pieprzony babsztyl!  
\- Nie jestem babsztylem, ty pomyłko genetyczna!  
\- Kise.  
\- Pocałuj mnie gdzieś!  
\- O co ci, do diabła, w ogóle chodzi?  
\- O gówno. Nie artykułuj w moją stronę.  
\- Zaczynasz mnie wpieniać!  
\- Ty mnie wpieniasz od dawna! Przymknij się, nie mam ochoty cię słuchać!  
\- Kurwa, Kise, przestań mnie kopać!  
\- Będę kopał ile mi się podoba… ałaaaaaa… nie w żołądek, barbarzyńcoooo.  
\- To weź te kopyta z mojej twarzy.  
\- …  
\- Kise! Śmierdzą ci skarpety, zabieraj je!  
\- Moje skarpetki nie śmierdzą!  
\- Śmierdzą. Przestań się wiercić, do diabła, ciasno tu jak nie powiem gdzie.  
\- To trzeba było nie rosnąć jak palma!  
\- Sam jesteś palma!  
\- Ała, ała, ała, co ty robiiiisz! Aomine zostaw moją nogęęę!  
\- Zamknij się!  
\- Kuźwa. Weź te przeszczepy! Nie zamierzam siedzieć między twoimi nogami!  
\- Zawsze możesz leżeć, hehehehe.  
\- Ty... Tyyyy! Ughrrrr, nienawidzę cię.  
\- Uwielbiam twoje płomienne uczucia.  
\- Zabiję cię!  
\- Perwersja mile widziana.  
\- O buddo, z kim ja się związałem...  
\- Z najgorętszym ciachem na tej planecie.  
\- A skromność jest ci obca, jak mogłem zapomnieć.  
\- Po co mamy się oszukiwać skoro to szczera prawda.  
\- …  
\- Co ty tam mruczysz?  
\- Nic. Zostaw mnie.  
\- Znowu zaczynasz?  
\- …  
\- Kise?  
\- …  
\- Kise, bo się wkurwie!  
\- AŁA! Nie wbijaj mi tych paluchów w żebra, imbecylu!  
\- To się odzywaj, jak do ciebie mówię.  
\- Nie! Weź ty się od stosunkuj ode mnie!  
\- Nie zamierzam, bynajmniej. Zamierzam się z tobą stosunkować ile się da.  
\- …  
\- No co?  
\- …  
\- Kise, na wszystkich pieprzonych bogów, o co ci chodzi?  
\- Jak jesteś przygłupem, to się nie dowiesz.  
\- Wkurwiasz mnie. To przez ciebie tu jesteśmy.  
\- Przeze mnie? PRZEZE MNIE?!  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- Ty idź stąd lepiej, bo cię normalnie tak śmignę przez czerep, że nie będzie, co zbierać ałaaaaa… Aomi… Aomine… ty dupku… Żebra…  
\- Sam jesteś dupa.  
\- Nie jestem dupa, ty neandertalczyku!  
\- Obrażasz mnie?  
\- Australopiteku niewyżyty!  
\- Obrażasz…  
\- Ałaaaaa! Będę miał siniakiiiii!  
\- A bo to pierwszy raz.  
\- Nie rechocz, kretynie! To nie jest wcale zabawne.  
\- Jak chcesz, możemy postarać się o te przyjemniejsze…  
\- Spieprzaj. Nie zbliżaj się do mnie. Nienawidzę cię. Nie dotykaj mnie. Nie mów do mnie.  
\- No mówiłem, że baba.  
\- …  
\- Znowu się nie odzywasz?  
\- Cały. Czas. Się. Nie. Odzywam.  
\- Właśnie słyszę.  
\- …  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Kise?  
\- …  
\- Ja pierdole, normalnie jak z jakąś pieprzoną babą. Obrażasz się, o cholera wie co, wkurzasz społeczeństwo, a potem lądujemy w tym pieprzonym pudle.  
\- To przez ciebie tu jesteśmy.  
\- Przeze mnie?!  
\- Oczywiście. To ty warczałeś, gryzłeś, kopałeś, biłeś i wkurzałeś całe otoczenie.  
\- Bo mnie od tygodnia wyprowadzasz z równowagi!  
\- I bardzo dobrze! Weź się nie odzywaj do mnie!  
\- Będę!  
\- …  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Rany…  
\- …  
\- Nie możesz mi jak normalny człowiek powiedzieć, o co ci biega?  
\- …  
\- A więc nie możesz. Normalność jest poza twoim zasięgiem.  
\- …  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Kise, nudzi mi się.  
\- Idź sobie do tej wywłoki.  
\- Jakiej wywłoki, do diabła?  
\- Jeszcze się pyta jakiej! W mundurze! I odchrzań się wreszcie.  
\- Aaaa, o tę wywłokę ci chodzi... Ma fajne balony. Ałaaa! Uspokój się, postawiła mi tylko drinka. Jakby postawiła coś innego to mógłbyś się zacząć martwić.  
\- ...  
\- Kise?  
\- ... Wyprowadzasz się!  
\- CO?!  
\- Gówno. Wyprowadzasz się! Jak tylko stąd wyjdziemy!  
\- Nie chcę psuć ci wizji, ale zdaje się, że mieszkamy u mnie...  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- To ja się wyprowadzam. Jutro!  
\- Skoro tak mówisz...  
\- ...  
\- Mogę cię odwiedzać?  
\- Nie.  
\- To może ty mnie odwiedzisz? Mam fajne łóżko.  
\- Niech cię ta wywłoka odwiedza.  
\- Jaka wywł... A, ta. Wywłoka to wywłoka. Wywłok nie biorę do łóżka.  
\- Chyba że mają duże balony.  
\- Ewentualnie.  
\- ...  
\- Żartowałem! Nie biorę żadnych wywłok, jestem zajęty.  
\- ...  
\- Mam faceta.   
\- …  
\- Który strzela fochy.  
\- Nie strzelam fochów!  
\- Oczywiście, wcale.  
\- Ja WYMOWNIE MILCZĘ! A to, że ty tego nie pojmujesz swoim ptasim móżdżkiem, to nie moja sprawa.  
\- Znowu zachowujesz się jak rozhisteryzowana baba.  
\- Jak ci nie pasowało, trzeba było sobie znaleźć kogoś innego.  
\- Kiedyś nie zachowywałeś się, jakbyś miał permanentną miesiączkę.  
\- Tyyyyy… Aghrrryyy…  
\- Lepiej nie warcz, bo mnie to kręci…  
\- Ty masz penisy zamiast mózgu…  
\- Całkiem możliwe. Dobre penisy nie są złe.  
\- Zabierzcie mnie stąąąąd!  
\- A mnie się tu coraz bardziej podoba…  
\- Ao… Aomine! C-co ty wyprawiasz? Weź… o matko, nie łap mnie tam… A-Aomineee! Odczep się ode mnie, no odczeeep!  
\- Ała! Pokopało cię? Weź się tak nie rzucaj. Ałaaaaaaaarrrr, moja wątrobaaa, Kise, ty kretynie.  
\- I dobrze ci tak! Bardzo dobrze! Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! Ja się NIE ODZYWAM DO CIEBIE!  
\- O co ci…  
\- Wywłokę sobie macaj, dupku jeden!  
\- Nie macam wywłok!  
\- Tak, jasne, dopóki nie mają balonów?  
\- Tak… Nie! Nie, do cholery! Nie macam ŻADNYCH wywłok.  
\- Oczywiścieee…  
\- Ja pierdole. Mam ci to dać na piśmie?  
\- …  
\- Nie. Macam. Żadnych. Wywłok.  
\- …  
\- Nawet tych z balonami.  
\- …  
\- Rany, rany…  
\- …  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Nudzi mi się.  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Ała! Nie kop mnie!  
\- Nudzi mi się.  
\- To się zajmij czymś.  
\- Nie mogę. Przecież ty się fochasz.  
\- Trzeba cię oddać na terapię… To się zajmij czymś innym!  
\- Mam pornosa w tylnej kieszeni, ale cholera, w tej ciemnej dupie nic nie będzie widać.  
\- Nosisz pornosy w kiesz… Dobra. Nie ważne.  
\- …  
\- Nie widzę cię, ale mam wrażenie, że się szczerzysz…  
\- Nie mylisz się, hehehe.  
\- Zboczeniec.  
\- Ale lubisz to.  
\- Przestań mruczeć. I weź tę stopę! Nie wcis… Ała, kurna, weź ją.  
\- Hehehe.  
\- Idiota. Cholera, czekaj, chyba mam odtwarzacz w kieszeni… Klucze… Portfel... Kapselek? Ha! Mam!  
\- Dawaj go!  
\- Spadaj, mój! Poczekaj, włączyć go trzeba!  
\- …  
\- …  
\- … Czy on się zachowuje normalnie?  
\- …  
\- Kise. Nie bulgocz. Co mu jest?  
\- Rozładowała się bateria…  
\- Jasna pała. Kto normalny nosi rozładowany odtwarzacz.  
\- Odezwał się ten, który nosi pornosy w kieszeni!  
\- Pornosy się przynajmniej nie rozładowują.  
\- …  
\- Nudzi mi się, kurwa!  
\- Przestań się ciskać, Aomineee.  
\- A ty jęczeć, bo mi staje nie powiem co.  
\- Ty niewyżyty zboczeńcu.  
\- Koniec tego. Wkurzyłem się. Chodź tu.  
\- Nie! Ałaaa! Zostaw mnie! Wyrwiesz mi stopę popaprańcu! Gdzie z tymi łapami?! Weź się ty… ugh… Rany…   
\- Kise…  
\- Nie mrucz! O cholera, ale masz lodowate palce… Won mi z nimi!  
\- Kiseeeee…  
\- Powiedziałem nie! Weź. Ty. Się. Ode. Mnie!  
\- Kiiiiseee…  
\- Nie gryź mnie… o rany… niżej… Tak!.. Kurwa! Nie! Ja się z tobą już nie zadaje! Nie odzywam się! Wywłoki sobie macaj!  
\- Nie bzykam żadnych wywłok…  
\- Aomine, nie gryź mojego ucha…  
\- Przecież to lubisz…  
\- Nie… ach… prawda…   
\- Prrrawdaaaa…  
\- A ty… wolisz… Jej, o jej… wywłoki!  
\- Nie prawda. Nie wolę wywłok. Wywłoki mnie nie kręcą. Śmierć wywłokom. Bzykam tylko modelów.  
\- Modelów?! Ilu?!  
\- Aktualnie to jednego. Od dłuższego czasu.  
\- Jednego?  
\- Jednego.  
\- I żadnych wywłok?  
\- Żadnych… Kise, chodź…  
\- Czekaj! Ach… Mówię cze-czekaj… Nawet jak mają balony?  
\- Nawet. Kiseee…  
\- O rany, znowu mruczysz… Cholera…  
\- Mrrrrrr…  
\- Czekaj! Czekaj! A jak nas podsłuchują?  
\- To będą mieć dodatkowe atrakcje.  
\- Aomine!  
\- Kise, kurwa, gwałcić! Przymknij się już!  
\- A-ale… mmmmm….

~*~

Kilka miesięcy później…

\- …  
\- …  
\- Aomine?  
\- …  
\- Aomineeee?  
\- …  
\- Aominecchi?  
\- …  
\- Dai-chaaaaaan…  
\- Przymknij się.  
\- O! Więc żyjesz!  
\- …  
\- Aomineeee…  
\- Czego?  
\- Mów coś do mnie.  
\- Nie.  
\- Obraziłeś się?  
\- …  
\- A powiesz mi o co?  
\- Nie.  
\- Czyli się obraziłeś?  
\- …  
\- Ech, a podobno to ja się zachowuję jak baba.  
\- Zamknij się. Nie jestem żadną, cholerną babą.  
\- To o co ci chodzi? Ciskasz się od tygodnia, warczysz, plujesz jadem i znowu wylądowaliśmy w tym głupim schowku.  
\- Przez ciebie.  
\- Jakie przeze mnie?! Ja nic nie zrobiłem! W każdym razie nie tym razem.  
\- Pewnie.  
\- Cholera. No, o co ci do cholery chodzi? Weź się no!  
\- Nie wezmę się.  
\- Dai-chaaan.  
\- Idź klej się do tego złamasa.  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Jakiego złamasa?  
\- …  
\- O jakiego złamasa ci chodzi? Znamy wielu złamasów. I do żadnego się nie kleję, hej!  
\- To on się klei do ciebie.  
\- Ale kto? Aomnieeee! Bo ja nie wiem, o co chodzi!  
\- …  
\- Nie warcz, bo nic nie rozumiem!  
\- Jakiego złamasa ostatnio widzieliśmy?  
\- Ostatnio? Ostatnio nie widzieliśmy żadnego…  
\- …  
\- Czekaj… W ostatni piątek?  
\- …  
\- Warczysz. A więc tak. Hmm… Hm… Haha… Hahahaha!  
\- I co cię tak zajebiście bawi?  
\- Hahaha! Aomine, chyba mi nie powiesz, że chodzi ci o Kasamatsu?  
\- …  
\- O matko, a więc chodzi… No weź, zwariowałeś do reszty?! To kolega ze szkoły!  
\- Kleił się do ciebie.  
\- Wcale się nie kleił!  
\- Leci na ciebie.  
\- Nie leci! JA na niego nie lecę.  
\- …  
\- Czy ty… jesteś zazdrosny?  
\- Nie jestem, kurwa, zazdrosny.  
\- …  
\- I z czego rżysz?  
\- Wcale nie rżę! Śmieję się, degeneracie! Aomine, nie rób sobie jaj, chyba nie myślisz, że ja, że on…  
\- …  
\- Oho… więc myślisz.  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Zabiję, gnoja.  
\- Nie zabijesz. Stróżom prawa nie wolno zabijać.  
\- To go zamknę w areszcie. A potem mu nakopie.  
\- Nie możesz nakopywać ludziom bez powodu!  
\- Mam powód. Klei się do mojego faceta. MOJEGO! To jest moje, a jak jest moje, to się kurwa nie tyka.  
\- Twoje?  
\- Moje.  
\- Nie jestem „tym”, do cholery!  
\- Ale moim!  
\- Ja nie mogę, co z ciebie za beznadziejny gość.  
\- …  
\- Aomine…  
\- Nie gadaj do mnie. Mam wizję.  
\- A jaką?  
\- Jak flaki złamasa latają pod sufitem.  
\- Fuuuj, jesteś obrzydliwy.  
\- Trzeba było nie pytać.  
\- …  
\- …  
\- Szlag. Noga mi zdrętwiała. Ałaaa…  
\- Kise, do diabła, nie po oczach.  
\- Ciasno tu!  
\- No co ty nie powiesz.  
\- I znowu warczysz.  
\- …  
\- Jesteś zły?  
\- …  
\- Dai-chan…  
\- Odczep się.  
\- Jesteś pewien?  
\- Kise… Zabierz rękę…  
\- Ale na pewno?  
\- Na. Kurwa. Pewno…  
\- Aominecchi, nie bądź zazdrosny…  
\- Nie jestem, do cholery, zazdrosny.  
\- Nie gustuje w złamasach.  
\- Ale złamasy w tobie.  
\- Pół świata we mnie gustuje!  
\- …  
\- Ale ja bzykam tylko policjantów.  
\- Ach tak?  
\- Mhym… Mają kajdanki… I pałki…  
\- Kise…  
\- No i co się śmiejesz?  
\- Nie śmieję. Kontynuuj.  
\- Nie, bo się śmiejesz!  
\- Nie śmieję! Wracaj tutaj!  
\- Jesteś obrażony, co się będę pchał gdzie mnie nie chcą, pf!  
\- Prawie mi przeszło…  
\- Prawie?  
\- Mhym… A jakbyś tak jeszcze raz tą ręką… to już w ogóle.  
\- Zboczeniec! No i co rechoczesz!  
\- To nie ja się rzucam na stróżów prawa. Ale zapamiętam sobie te kajdanki.  
\- …  
\- Kise, kochanie, czemu milczysz?  
\- Zastanawiam się, jak stąd uciec.  
\- Stąd nie da się uciec. Masz mnie, mnie, mnie i jeszcze mnie. Którego wybierasz?  
\- Żad… AaaaAaaaomnimeeee!…  
\- Mmmmm…  
\- O bogowie… Tak! Nie, nie, Aomine, puść…  
\- Nie.  
\- O cholera, zimne ręce, zimne ręce, zabieraj je!  
\- Ciiichoooo…  
\- Nie mrucz, do diabła, nie mrucz mi do ucha!  
\- Dlaczegooo?  
\- Bo… o szlag… Bo… co ja mówiłem?  
\- Że mam kontynuować.  
\- Taaak… Nie! Czekaj! Kurwa, nie gryyyź! Ty! Nie rób tego! Aomine! Jak mi zrobisz malinkę, to cię zamorduję!  
\- Musze oznaczyć moje.  
\- Nie jestem „tym”!  
\- Cicho już bądź. Będę gwałcić.   
\- Przestań…och… cholera…  
\- Cicho. Gwałcić. A ty stanowczo za dużo kłapiesz.  
\- C-cze… Mmmmmmmm!


End file.
